


Made For You

by ChimaAmla



Category: Original Work, Unhistory
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Genderplay, M/M, Pegging, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaAmla/pseuds/ChimaAmla
Summary: "Shall we go somewhere more private?" Brandr asked sultrily, trailing a hand down the man's chest and already knowing the answer; virgins never wanted to fuck where people could see, too unsure."Yes, please," the man said, his cracking and forced-low voice ticking Brandr's mental tally of his age younger still.  Odd, but interesting, at least; usually nobles didn't start heading to the whorehouses until they were a little older and they realized they could get away with it.  It at least meant it wouldn't be a trial to get him off.





	

The man that came in was slight, only about as tall as Brandr and built the same, his hair long and tied back behind his slim neck.  He was looking around the common room with wide, soft eyes as soon as he came in, and his face went red and he looked away quickly when he saw Brandr lounging on the sofa.  Brandr couldn't hear him over the music and chatter of the room, when he spoke with Anja near the door, but it was easy to see the nervous stammer in his voice and the way his eyes flickered back to Brandr more than once.  Brandr didn't know if he should be smitten or annoyed, as the man paid Anja; virgins could be great innocent fun or a playless pain, and there was never any way to tell which way they would go before they were alone.

Anja led him over to Brandr, a bemused smile on her face.  "Brandr, dear, you have an admirer."

"So I see," Brandr said, rising languidly to his feet and abruptly realizing he was even a slight bit taller than the virgin.  He moved close enough to share breath and brush the man's jaw, and then wondered if the man were even younger than he'd thought; only the softness of peach fuzz was under his fingers, not even a touch of stubble.  Anja made the small motion for one hour to Brandr, and he gave her a quick wink before fixing his attention on the man again.  "Shall we go somewhere more private?" Brandr asked sultrily, trailing a hand down the man's chest and already knowing the answer; virgins never wanted to fuck where people could see, too unsure.

"Yes, please," the man said, his cracking and forced-low voice ticking Brandr's mental tally of his age younger still.  Odd, but interesting, at least; usually nobles didn't start heading to the whorehouses until they were a little older and they realized they could get away with it.  It at least meant it wouldn't be a trial to get him off.

Brandr led him back to his room, and glanced over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes when he was near the artfully-rumpled silk sheets; the door had only just clicked shut and the boy was all but leaning back against it, staring at the cant of Brandr's ass and looking like he didn't have a clue what to do.  Brandr turned toward him slowly, leaning back on his hands on the bed to open his bare chest to the boy as he stretched his legs out luxuriously.

"You  _ are  _ allowed to touch me," Brandr said with a wink, and then trailed a hand up the middle of his chest and then down again to grip and knead at his own half-hardness.  "Unless you'd prefer to watch me touch myself."

The boy's sharp intake of breath was both unsurprising and utterly adorable.  Brandr slid a hand over himself, imagining the noises he could draw out of the boy's full, pretty lips and bringing himself harder as the boy watched.  Brandr moaned quietly for him, letting his eyes flutter shut as he wrapped fingers around himself through his soft trousers, and he had just begun to draw himself free when the boy was suddenly there in front of him, pressing him back against the bed with a searing and surprisingly experienced kiss.  His tongue was in Brandr's mouth, pushing and licking and utterly taking him over, and the boy was holding their bodies tight together with one arm wrapped around Brandr's waist.  His cock was a hard line against Brandr's through the layers of cloth, and Brandr pushed his hips back against him, grinding their cocks together - the boy gasped into the kiss and pushed back desperately, hips rolling and pushing and so clearly having no idea what to do it made Brandr's chest tight with pity.

"Like this," Brandr whispered breathily, one hand keeping himself braced half-up off the bed so their bodies stayed together and the other coming around to grip the boy's ass - surprisingly plush - and work them against each other in a steadier rhythm as the boy's mouth found its way to Brandr's neck.  He just panted against Brandr's skin, making small, high noises halfway between pleasure and pain that Brandr adjusted his grip and pace to.  If he could get him off quickly now, the rest of the hour would be that much easier; the boy was young enough he'd probably be hard again in no time, but he'd be less desperate and more open to play the second time.

Then the boy's voice was breaking and high and his hips rhythmic against Brandr's, his pushing a different kind of desperate, and Brandr let him ride it out against him.  He collapsed shuddering against Brandr after it had drawn itself out longer than he'd expected, and he was surprised to feel the boy still just as hard against him.  Brandr ground gently against him and he made the most gorgeous noise, half pushing back against him and half pulling away and still hiding his face against Brandr's neck.

"Still hard, love?" Brandr murmured to him, even though he could still feel it plainly against himself as he shifted his grip on the boy's incredible ass.

"God," the boy breathed, shaky and half-limp against him.  "You don't do things halfway, do you?"

Brandr didn't have to force the laugh that bubbled out of him.  "Sweet thing, we're not even  _ close  _ to halfway yet."

"No, of course not," the boy chuckled back almost nervously.

Brandr eased himself back on the bed, letting one hand trail on the boy's hip and raising the other to splay above his own head and show off the lines of his muscles.  "So am I going to get to see this unstoppable cock of yours?" he asked, fingers tracing the thick outline of it through the boy's trousers.  The boy stammered and flushed, completely unable to meet Brandr's eyes and so adorable Brandr had to fight to keep a grin off his face.  Brandr drew himself up to sitting again, nuzzling against the boy's chest and looking up at him through his lashes.  "You want me to suck you off, love?  Get my lips around you and swallow you deep?"

The noise the boy made was utterly delicious.  Brandr's hands moved to his belt, working it open, but then the boy's hands were tight on his and stopping him.  Brandr looked up at him with a questioning noise.

"I," the boy said, then stopped to lick his lips.  "You.  May not be expecting..."

Brandr gave a knowing grin.  "I've seen it all, love."

The boy wouldn't meet his eyes.  "No, I.  I'm not."  He swallowed.  "I don't have.  It's, I'm, a woman, I just, I wanted to, I made, please say it's still all right," the last was mumbled so quickly it was all one long word, and Brandr blinked up at him.  Well, that cleared up a few things.

"What do you want from me, love?" Brandr asked when he realized nothing more was forthcoming, voice gentle, and then gave him - her? - a half-grin.  "I will admit, I apparently have  _ not  _ yet seen it all, but I am terribly curious."

The boy-girl's face split into a grin that had so much relief and only had a trace of nerves left.  "So, maybe you should go looking," she said playfully, letting go of his hands.  He watched her face as he undid her trousers the rest of the way, and then looked down to see his hand wrapping around...a surprisingly lifelike cock, some hard material making the shape of it and sheathed in soft leather nearly the colour of the rest of her, warm and just barely damp from being pressed tight against her skin.  He tugged her trousers down further and saw it was attached to her with some sort of harness around her legs and hips, holding its base in place against a leather pad that put pressure on her in what he assumed were all the right places.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he said, sliding his hand over her the same he would any other man, and her sigh of relief seemed to nearly take her off her feet.  She was particularly thick and just long enough for a good stroke, and her breath caught as she watched him lean down to kiss the tip of her.  Then he looked up at her as he spread his lips around her, taking her in just past the shape of her cock's head.  Her lips were just barely parted as she watched him, and she rolled her hips forward to push into his mouth further.  Her cock was harder than any real one, almost no give to it, but her soft breaths and noises almost made him forget as he stretched his jaw wide to take her in, the musky scent of her all over the leather.  God, she must've fucked herself with this before, he knew he would have, maybe she had done it just before she came to the house.  He moaned around her and she answered the same, her breath ragged.

"Tell me if it's too much," she whispered desperately, hands gentle in his hair, then bit by bit pushed further and rougher into his mouth.  Everything she did said she knew, she probably had a husband back home, and now she was here fucking Brandr's mouth with everything she'd learned from him.  "God, you're gorgeous, don't stop, so close, so close," her words were falling apart, and Brandr moaned and felt the moan broken apart by her thrusts, and then she was rough and weak against him, her cock jamming his mouth full as her hips twisted to get friction where she needed it.

Brandr was aching hard when she finally pulled away, and looked up at her with a hungry grin as he licked his lips and slipped out his own cock.  She stared at him, shaky on her feet and still panting for breath, and then her hand was on his cock as well and she was kissing him hard enough to push him back on the bed.  He could feel her cock bumping wet against their hands as she jerked him off roughly, her grip and pace all wrong but so perfect as she devoured his mouth.  He let noises spill into the kiss, whimpers and moans that other men always loved to hear and that he loved to make, and she pulled back just enough to watch him - her eyes darted between his flushed cock and his pleading face, hips already rocking against his again, and the feel of that cock of hers brushing slick against his balls was what did it, sending him over the edge and spattering halfway up his chest.

"I want to fuck you," she whispered hoarsely in his ear before he had even worked through the last pulses of pleasure.  "Please tell me I can fuck you, show me how, please, I want to see you come for me inside you."

He kissed her hard, grinding against her cock and getting his come all over her shirt.  She'd made her cock so thick, that was how so many women liked it, why they liked Svante more than Brandr - but God he wanted to get it inside of him.

Brandr broke out of the kiss to reach for the oil on the table by the bed, and she watched hungrily as he poured it slick onto her fingers.  He pushed himself back far enough on the bed to hike one leg up onto the sheets, spread himself open for her, and then he guided her fingers to his hole.  "Just two, at first," he whispered to her, already partway worked open from earlier that night but knowing better than to not give instruction.  But she just touched and trailed around his hole first, fingertips teasing until he was writhing against her. When she finally pushed them in she only did to the first knuckle, barely even in, and he made a frustrated noise and pushed his hips back against her - she just held him in place with her other hand on his hips and slid just barely in and out until he thought he'd go mad, and then she was in just a touch further, and then a touch more, and then she was crooking her fingers and pressing and rubbing against that perfect spot inside him.  He gasped and moaned against her, begging "More, more-" but she just kept touching inside him with those two fingers.

"Don't touch your cock," she whispered to him when he reached for it, and he could only make a desperate noise back.  Her free hand grabbed one of his, pinning it to the bed - he could've reached for his cock with his other, but fisted it in the sheets instead as she slid her fingers out and added a third.

She pressed in slow and gentle, going straight for that spot again as he twisted under her, and this time her fingers pushed in to the third knuckle and just starting to stretch him open.  But he needed more, more of her fingers to get him off and more to get him open enough for that thick cock of hers, and he begged her for it again - "Please, fuck me, love, get that cock of yours inside me, don't make me wait-"  She dragged her fingers out of him slow and rough, and he whined against the sheets.

"How should I," she said breathlessly against his lips, her cock close enough against his for him to rut up against it, "I want you to love it, how do you like it best?"

"Up, come on," he said, pulling her up onto the bed with him.  She stumbled onto her hands and knees on the sheets with a noise halfway between a giggle and a squeal, and he pulled her into a kiss as she stretched out next to him.  He shimmied his trousers the rest of the way off as their lips and tongues played with each other, kicking the flimsy things away and almost immediately getting her hand gripping tight on his ass.  He grinned into the kiss as he let her pull him against her, their cocks rubbing against each other as she pushed her fingers suddenly into him again.  He gasped and moaned and somehow ended up half on his front, one leg crooked half under him so he was open for her to touch and stretch open with her quick little fingers.  He shifted so he was over her, kissing her and loving the feel of her hips and cock between his legs and her fingers in his ass.  She pushed another finger into him sharp and sudden and it sent a bolt of sudden pleasure-pain through him so quick his entire body went tense, cock straining and desperate, and he sat back against her hand and let his back arch as he moaned at the stretch.

"Please, please," she whispered and moaned up at him, and it was so easy to look down at her like this and see a man; whatever she had done to her chest had made it nearly flat under her shirt, and he could feel her cock snug against his balls, and the gasping desperation on her face was the same as any man he’d ever lain with.

"Sit up," he said to her, voice shaky with want, and a desperate noise drew out of him when her fingers slipped out.  He guided her to lean back against the headboard, and one of her pretty, perfect hands was on her cock and the other on his hip as he knelt over her.  "Just like this," he whispered as he lowered himself onto her, moaning throatily as her thickness pushed into him and stretched him open.

"God," she breathed as she stared at him, her hips twisting and pushing to rush toward her own pleasure, and the way that moved her cock inside him was incredible.

"Yes, just like that, yes," he begged her, sliding himself nearly off her before pushing down again to take her deep as she moved under him.  Then both her hands were on his hips, pulling him down on her and keeping him there, stuffed full of her as she rolled her hips and forced that unyielding cock of hers against that sensitive spot inside him again and again.  "Please, can I touch myself, I want, I need-"

"No," she whispered between panted breaths.  "No, I want you to come like this, just like this, do you think you can?"

He answered with a groan, back arched like that would relieve some of the pressure driving him mad.  He ached, his cock and his ass and  _ God  _ it ached so perfectly as she ground into him so deep he could almost choke on it, he could feel himself right on the edge as her voice broke again and her hips jerked up into him, and he imagined her coming into his ass, filling him up with come like she was filling him full of her cock, and that was enough for his aching cock to finally let go and turn his desperate gasps into stuttered moans.  Her hands wouldn't let him move, wouldn't let him ease the pressure on himself, and her grinding up into him drew out the pleasure until it was too much and he desperately wanted her to let him go and also to never stop.

Her hands were petting his shaking thighs, and when they brushed his aching cock he made a helpless noise and shied away, but that only shifted her inside him and made him shudder and moan.  She was still hard, of course she was still hard, she could fuck him all night and still be hard; women always wanted more once they'd started, and the thought of her hunger was terrifying and wonderful.  He had no idea if he hoped she wanted more or not.  He definitely wanted to find out.

Brandr looked down at her, careful and still catching his breath.  She was in complete disarray, hair pulled half out of its tail and face flushed, shirt rumpled and with his come smeared across it, her cock still fully inside him behind his own utterly limp one and the sharp scent of her arousal in the air.  What an absolute beauty she was.

"You  _ must  _ share the design for that with us," he grinned at her, and her answering laugh moved her inside him and made the world spin.


End file.
